Andre (Mr. Sandman)
Wife |status = Deceased |cod = Stabbed to death by Casey |wesenimage = Andre Morphed.jpg |season2 = X }} Andre was a Jinnamuru Xunte who appeared in . Appearances Andre took some pills in his car before going into a grief support meeting. He listened to people tell their stories and watched the tears roll down the face of Molly Fisk before he was asked if he wanted to talk. He told the group about his wife who died of bone cancer. After the meeting, he spoke with Molly, and when she said she needed to get going, Andre offered to give her a ride home even though they just met. Because Molly thought he would have trouble sleeping due to him missing his wife, she said she wouldn't mind talking longer. They ended up going to Molly's house where they talked for a little while. Molly started to tear up and said she didn't want to start crying, but Andre said that was exactly what he wanted her to do, confusing Molly. He stood up and blew red parasites into her eyes. She was immediately in pain and asked what he did to her as she stumbled around her house. Andre watched her struggle for a few seconds as tears streamed down her face. She said she couldn't see anything, and Andre said that's what he wanted to hear. He grabbed her, woged into his Jinnamuru Xunte form, and used his long tongue to ingest the tears on her face. Once he was done, he left as Molly screamed for help. Later, Andre took more pills as he was in pain and held his head. He went inside a building where another grief support group was meeting. He ended up going home with another girl, Kelly, and attacked her like he did Molly. He began drinking her tears until there was a knock at the door. It was Kelly's sister, Casey, at the door, who looked in and saw Andre by her sister. As Kelly used her house key to get in, Andre exited out a back door and quickly drove away. When Andre went to a high school where another grief support group was meeting, his car was spotted. When he exited the school with another girl, he saw Nick, Hank, and Wu waiting for him outside and quickly went back inside. He tried to escape out a window on the second floor, when Nick entered the room, gun drawn. Andre got on his knees and puts his hands on his head. Before Nick handcuffed him, he turned around and blew his parasites into Nick's eyes, giving him time to throw a desk through a window and jump out. He ended up stealing a car to get away. Andre eventually went back to where he attacked Kelly so that he could attack Casey. She fought back, and when Hank arrived, he headed to the attic. Nick found him using his enhanced hearing and fought Andre. He gained control of the fight by wrapping his legs around Andre's neck, knocking him out while Monroe scooped out one of his woged eyes, and Rosalee finished the cure for Nick. Andre tried to escape but fell down the stairs; he was then stabbed with a knife by Casey, killing him. Images 215-promo trailer.png 215-Andre eats Molly's tears.png 215-fly.png 215-eating tears.png 215-Police sketch of Andre.png 215-Fly attacks Nick.gif 215-Nick getting blinded.jpg 215-Nick getting blinded by fly.png 215-fly wesen.png 215-Jinnamuru Xunte.png 215-Jinnamuru Xunte.gif 215-Eye getting scooped out.png Mr. Sandman.jpg 215-Andre stabbed by Casey.png 215-Andre one eye.png 215-Andre dead.png Trivia *Andre is the name of the scientist in who has the head and arm of a fly after a failed experiment. Category:Deceased Characters